


Summer Lovin'

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: “It's like this: The girls want two of us to kiss.  Us being the guys.  For two minutes.  In return they'll do the same."In short: A hot summer's day by the lake, seven horny teenagers, and weed.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the [emo-boys kissing video](http://www.zippyvideos.com/157640552251795.html)? And all the stories that followed that? [](http://entrenous88.livejournal.com/profile)[**entrenous88**](http://entrenous88.livejournal.com/) has a [list in her memories](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=entrenous88&keyword=Ats/BtVS+AU+Teen+Boys+Kissing+Meme&filter=all). Well, I'm a year late but here it is. Not so emo but the boys are kissing so...
> 
> A tiny angst because... well, it's me.

He shot a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking his way before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. It was clinging to his back, the thin material dark with sweat from the short bike ride. He spread it out on the flat rock he sat on which surface was hot enough to fry an egg.

God, it was hot. He hadn’t even known it could get so hot. Even that summer of endless heat waves two years ago was nothing compared to this. How on earth could these people stand it?

He wrapped thin arms around skinny knees and took in the scenery. Bodies, bodies everywhere. Big ones, small ones, female, male, kids. Beautiful bodies, old wrinkled bodies, should-never-be-seen-naked bodies.

One thing they had in common? Tan. A Perfect Tan.

William looked down. His own skin was white enough to dazzle anyone not wearing sunglasses. He sighed. Maybe if his mother didn’t insist on him wearing sunscreen 30 every time he went out he’d be able to get some colour and stop looking like a freak.

An outburst of laughter made him look up. There were some kids sprawled on a big rock in the middle of the lake, soaking up the sun, splashing their feet in the water. Looked fun. He thought he recognised some of them from school but he wasn’t sure. He’d only been there a couple of weeks before summer holiday began so he hadn’t really gotten to know anyone. Not that a couple of more weeks or months would have mattered. Or years, really.

He sighed again and rummaged in his bag for the book he’d brought. Who needed friends when they had Shakespeare?

Two hours later his skin was burning, his glasses slipping on his sweaty nose and Shakespeare held as much interest as Arthur Miller. With a grunt he rolled over on his back, wincing slightly as the rough rock scratched his burned skin. Through the tinted glasses he looked around. The place was less crowded by now, the children and their parents as well as the older folks were gone home for dinner. The sun was beginning to lower but it was still bright and hot and would be for the next two hours at least.

He peered out over the lake. The kids were still hanging out on the rock, their half-naked and sweaty bodies glistening in the sun. He’d been hoping some of them would come over and recognise him, maybe even invite him to join them but so far no luck and he was himself too shy to approach them. Even now, although he was dying to cool off in the water, he hesitated. He felt awfully self-conscious, sure that he would stand out as a sore thumb, or more accurately, like a white scrawny bloke. But it was becoming unbearably hot and he felt that if he didn’t cool off soon he might just pass out.

Nodding with a determination he convinced himself he had he took of his glasses and put them in one of his sneakers for safekeeping before standing up and carefully making his way over the flat rocks and toward the glimmering water. The hot stone burnt the soles of his feet to the point that he was sure he’d get blisters. He stopped at the edge of the low cliff, gazing down into the clear water. It looked incredibly inviting but he knew the first dip would be freezing. Oh well, everything was better than this inferno. Taking a deep breath he jumped.

Oh God! Oh holy fucking Jesus!

Gasping for breath he trotted the cold water, his burnt skin suddenly freezing and looking sickly white under the surface. Frantic to get out of the water and back into the heat he started to swim for shore when suddenly a sharp pain shot through his thigh and he was splashing in panic, ice-cold water running down his throat. He managed a gargled ‘help’ before going under.

Next thing he knew someone was dragging him by the arm and then he was up on land, on his knees, coughing up water and heaving for breath.

“You all right there?”

“F-Fine. Tha-thank you.”

A towel was thrown over his shoulders and he wrapped it around his cold and wet body, thankful both for the warmth and the cover. Then he looked around in a daze.

He was on the big flat rock out on the water and staring at him with a look of amusement and something else he wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret, were four guys and three girls. He had been right in his assessment; at least half of them were from his school, he was even pretty sure that red-headed girl was in his class. The big guy who, judging from the pearls of water covering his body, had been the one pulling him up, he didn’t know though. He looked at least a couple of years older than the others and Will guessed he was already in college. Maybe even a senior.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Don't sweat it. In fact you couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“Lindsey!” The blond girl hissed and punched the long haired… Texan? Sounded like one anyway, as much as Will could remember from movies. The guy only smirked but rubbed his arm that was blushing from the blow. She must have a pretty heavy hand, that girl. The look she was giving him was confusing and when Will glanced around at the others he became even more bewildered.

“Look, maybe I should just…”

“Yeah, maybe you sh-” the blond girl started but the dark girl cut her off. “No, you should stay. Really. Thing is, we have a little bet going on.”

“Oh?” He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“Yeah. See, the boys here were drooling for some girl-on-girl action.”

“Huh?”

Will shifted his eyes nervously between the seven pair of eyes staring at him. The blond girl was furious but whether because she resented the idea or if she just resented him being there he didn’t know. The big guy was glaring at the dark haired girl, his lips set thin in anger. The other dark haired boy was trying with little success to hide his disappointment and the redhead was blushing so deep it almost matched her hair. The small boy was just musing up at the sun in leisure, the Texan was still smirking and the dark haired girl… the way she was licking her lips and staring at him he felt his testicles shrivel up and try to crawl their way back inside his body.

“We weren’t drooling, Faith.” The pouting boy sat up. “And even if we were, what do you expect the way you two are all over each other? All we said was stop with the teasing and kiss already.”

“Shut up, Xan. You’re such a pervert you see porn in everything.” The blond girl swung her hair and scowled. “Just because we hug doesn’t mean we’re some hairy lesbos.”

She didn't seem to notice the way Faith recoiled, just pinched the cigarette from the Texan’s hand and took a deep drag. It would have been more convincing if she hadn’t coughed, eyes glittering as she handed it back to him. The triumphant look she gave the big broody one confirmed Will’s suspicion that he either was or had been her boyfriend because the way she was pushing her small boobs in his direction he could hardly be her brother.

The short guy, with striped hair and blue painted fingernails, smiled at Will and offered him a bottle of water which he accepted thankfully. “Don’t worry about them. They argue all the time.”

“Oh.” Will blinked.

“William, right?” The red-headed girl was smiling at him and he nodded.

“Well, Will actually. If you don’t mind.”

“Oh that’s so cool. My friends call me Will. Well, Xander does. Sometimes you know. Or Wills. My name isn’t William though, well obviously.” She blushed. “Ohoh! You were in my class.”

“Erm… yes.” Her blabbering was confusing him but looking around no one else seemed to find her strange so he smiled again and nodded. “Willow, isn't it?”

“Yes!”

Her enthusiasm influenced the others to introduce themselves. The blond girl was called Buffy which he thought sounded strange until he learned that guys were called Oz, Xander and Angel. What the hell had the parents of these kids been on when they named them? Barmy Californians. Then there was Lindsey, the Texan, and Faith, the scary one.

Angel was the one who had rescued him and he gave his hand an extra hard squeeze as he shook it, something that made Angel give him a strange look and he blushed.

“So William, Will, you’re from England, right?”

“Yeah. London.” The way Lindsey was looking at him made him feel uncomfortable and he wrapped the towel tighter around his shoulders. “Moved here a month ago.”

“Ever been to Oxford? I really want to go there, to study, you know. It looks so cool with all the old buildings, like Hogwarts or something, and I was checking out their website and the library is just huge!”

“Chill, Will. It’s summer. No talking about school, remember?” Oz pulled her over and kissed her before lying down with his head in her lap. She blushed but soon she was running her fingers through his hair without even seeming to notice it. Okay, that sorted that question out.

So Buffy and Angel, whether that was still going on or not, Willow and Oz… Faith didn’t really look like she was the relationship kinda girl. He wasn’t sure about Xander. He kept looking at Faith but then again he also kept glancing at Lindsey and Angel which brought up rather disturbing and oddly stomach twirling thoughts.

“So England? Go to boarding school?” Forget uncomfortable, Lindsey was seriously creeping him out, smirking like that.

“Erm… yeah.”

“All boys school, right?”

“Mine was, yeah. Why?”

“Just wondering. Must have gotten lonely sometimes at night.”

“Lindsey!” The blond girl giggled and punched him again.

“What? Everyone knows what happens in those schools. Right?”

Lindsey looked straight at Will. He could feel himself sweating in spite of still being frozen from his dip into the water.

“Erm…”

He blinked rapidly, memories of sweaty hands forcing their way down his trousers and ragged breath brushing his neck suddenly flashing through his mind. “I don't-”

“Leave the kid alone.” Angel glared at Lindsey before turning to Will, face blank. “It's like this: The girls want two of us to kiss. Us being the guys. For two minutes. In return they'll do the same. Linds here is being an ass and trying to let you do it for him. Just ignore him.”

“Oh come on, you're ruining the fun!” Lindsey just laughed when Angel shot him another glare. “Maybe Willie here likes kissing other boys.” He raised his eyebrows at Will who thanked god he was too flushed from the sun for the blushing to be visible. “What do you say?”

“Erm...” He thought frantically, trying to find a clever answer that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot. “Who am I supposed to kiss?”

Judging by the laughter and the looks the girls shot each other that hadn't been the right one.

“Well...” Faith threw him a smile that made him blush even further. “Angel here lost a bet earlier.”

Will looked over at Angel whose face was still blank but now a slight flush coloured his cheeks.

“And right before you did your little mermaid act Xander and Lindsey were going to draw which one of them would get to smooch him.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “Why not Oz?”

The small boy smiled at him. “My girl might look innocent enough but you wouldn't want to piss her off. She can be a right witch when she's jealous.” He laughed when Willow punched his arm, her face deep red with embarrassment.

“Look,” Angel cut in, obviously trying to hold an air of authority despite his awkward position, “no one expects you to take part just because you happened to join us. If you want to leave that's fine.”

“But if you want to stay you have to put your name in.”

“Lindsey!”

“No, he's right. The guy is single, right?” Faith looked at Will who nodded, dazed. “So he's got no reason not to play. Either you're in or you're out. What do you say, pretty boy?”

He stared at them. They weren't serious, were they? He should leave. Just jump back in the water, the fucking freezing water, and swim ashore. He didn't know them, they were probably playing with him and if he'd let himself be duped they'd laugh at him and tell everyone at school. He looked down, staring at his pale toes. On the other hand there was nothing for him except his book and loneliness if he returned to the beach. And these were the first kids who'd as much as talked to him since he came to this place. With a deep breath he looked up.

“All right.”

“Yeah?” Lindsey grinned. “Good boy.”

He blushed and glanced up at Angel himself. His face was as stoic as before but Will thought he could detect a glint that sent shivers down his spine even if he couldn't really tell what it meant.

Willow smiled at him encouragingly. “Only one third chance you'll get picked anyway.”

Faith winked. “Of course now there are four of you we could make it a double.”

The Texan snorted. “Not unless you're going down on her, Faith.”

“Ew! God, Linds!”

Buffy hit him again and this time his face went read and he glared at her, jaw ticking. “Stop hitting me for fuck's sake!”

“Oh, did I hurt you?” She pouted her lips mockingly. “Did the little boy get hurt by the big strong girl?”

“Fuck you,” he muttered between clenched teeth but she only laughed at him.

“In your wildest dreams.” She swung her hair and he just about managed to duck from getting it in his face.

“Hey!”

“Now, now, children. Settle down.” Faith patted Lindsey's thigh and he begrudgingly obeyed, still shooting Buffy the evil eye. “How you wanna play this?”

“Anyone got straws?”

“I have matches.” Oz pulled a plastic box from the pocket of his swim shorts. It was watertight and contained, apart from the matches, white paper and a bag of what Will was pretty sure was weed. Oz pulled out three matches, broke the end of one and then hid his hand behind his back as he shifted them around. Then he put forward his fist with the white ends sticking up. “Pick.”

Lindsey quickly snagged one and then grinned in triumph as he showed them its full length. Xander and Will looked at each other. The badly concealed worry in the brown eyes made Will hesitate. Xander might have a thing for Faith but it was obvious he also wanted to be the one to kiss Angel and now Will was compromising his chances. He tried to offer an apologetic smile but it only earned him an indignant glare and he shrugged in defeat. Not like he wanted to do this. Wanted to kiss that big broody handsome guy who right now was looking at him, unknowingly licking his lips. He swallowed and reached for his pick at the same time as Xander leant over for his. Then there was silence as they both showed their price.

One short. One long. Will sucked in his breath.

“Pucker up, English boy. Time to show us what they teach you in those boarding schools.” Lindsey laughed as Xander threw his match in the water. “I'm sure Xander could use some pointers.”

“Fuck you, Lindsey.” Xander blushed and put on his sunglasses that had until now been resting on top of his head before leaning back and closing his eyes. “This is so damn juvenile.”

“Xander's right.” The blond girl crossed her arms and shook her head. “This is stupid. I'm not doing it.”

“Buffy!”

“No! I don't care. I'm not making out with a girl just so you can get a hard on.” She turned to Angel, raising her eyebrows. “And when did you turn gay?”

Angel sat up straighter, a flicker of anger in his eyes. “When did what or who I do become your business?”

She shrunk back, her eyes filled with hurt. “Angel...”

“Guys, stop it. It's just for fun. And Buffy? It's been two years. Get over it.”

Buffy looked at Willow in shock. “Wills!”

“I'm sorry, but I'm sick of this. You keep saying you're better off as friends and still you can't stand him looking at anyone else. And you're no better, Angel!” She turned to Angel whose smug smile slipped of and he looked at her indignantly. “You drove off Riley with your glares and skulking around all the time and Parker...”

“Parker was an asshole.”

“...was an asshole but you still didn't have to beat him up.” She turned back to Buffy. “And what about Darla?”

“Bitch.”

“And Cordelia?”

“Queen of Bitch.” Buffy shook her head. “Not my fault he has such bad taste in women. Someone has to save him from them.”

“Cordelia is not a bitch, Buffy, and the way you're treating her is just spiteful. You don't know her,” Angel hissed between clenched teeth.

“And so it turns out, neither did you. How long had she been sleeping with your little brother before he told you?” Her smile would have been more vicious if she didn't look so hurt.

Will sat dazed, shifting his eyes between the angry people in front of him. He felt like he'd been dropped in the middle of a soap opera and he had no wish to be this episode's redshirt.

“Look, maybe I should just...”

Angel swung around and stared at him. He was practically shaking with rage, his lips were thin, his shoulders tense, his eyes dark and dangerous. Then without a word he grabbed Will by the back of his neck and pulled him in for The Kiss.

His first instinct was to fight, to push at his attacker as hard as he could, bite his lip, pull him back by his hair, struggle and squirm until he finally got away. But he didn't get further than to put his hands against Angel's chest when the thin lips softened and opened up and the grip on his neck turned into a caress of gentle fingers over his sunburnt skin. He drew in a sharp breath, wheezing air through his nostrils as his brain slowly shut down and then without one further thought he opened his mouth to the tongue licking his lips. The towel slipped off his shoulders as he slowly raised himself up on his knees, unconsciously trying to even their height.

Angel tasted like beer and chocolate and a hint of weed. He was warm, his tongue burning with heat and Will could feel the coldness of his own body giving away as his blood pumped faster and faster through his veins. Angel thrust his tongue against Will's, then swirled around it before retreating. Desperate for more Will followed it, letting lose a low moan when his tongue was sucked into the hot mouth. A few drops ran down from Angel's still wet hair, tickling Will's nose and lips as they left a trail of moisture on his drying skin.

God, he smelled good too, the salty scent of water and sun on his skin. It made Will's head feel light and he thought he was actually toppling over when he realised it was Angel pushing him down on his back. The hot stone surface burned his skin but it felt good, and he didn't object, not even when Angel moved to hover over him, never breaking the kiss. He could feel a hardness pressing down on his thigh through Angel's still wet shorts and without thinking he bucked his hips, hands clawing at Angel's waist to bring him closer.

Angel stilled.

Will could hear ragged breathing, his heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt faint but with an effort he opened his eyes. Angel was staring down at him, eyes so dark Will could feel himself being drawn into them like black holes. The big hands that had been stroking his hair and neck were still as well and it seemed like the whole world was holding its breath.

He blinked. God, what was he doi...?

This time the fierceness didn't take him by quite as much surprise but it still made him freeze for a short moment before he was kissing back with just as much passion, the stone pressing into his back as Angel pushed down on him. The fact that they were wearing next to nothing became suddenly obvious, tanned skin sliding against pale, sweat and sunscreen making them slippery and smooth and Will felt like he was being swallowed by the heat radiating off Angel's skin. One of Angel's hands was still possessively tugging at Will's hair while the other slid down between their bodies and Will hitched his breath when he felt the warm fingers slip into his...

“Guys! Guys! Jesus! That's enough.”

“Buffy! Come on! Don't listen to her, guys.”

Angel pulled away, breathing heavily as he stared down into Will's shocked eyes. “Two minutes. That's the deal.”

“It must have been... Who's watching the time? Faith?”

Will was shaking, staring back into Angel's eyes as he didn't dare look at the others. He'd completely forgotten about the bet. He'd also completely forgotten where they were and that there were six strangers watching them. Had been watching them while they... oh God.

“Does anyone even have a watch?”

“Can you please shut up so we can get on with the show. Carry on, boys.”

“They're supposed to be kissing. Just kissing! Not...”

“You okay?” The low voice was in sharp contrast to the loud arguing.

Angel was watching him and he had to say something. Had to... His chest was contracting, the shallow breathing of panic sneaking up on him.

“You want to stop?”

Stop? Will swallowed. Did he? Angel licked his lips and he shook his head. “No, I'm okay.”

The small smile was enough to make the panic drain away and he smiled back before lifting his head as he sneaked a hand up to Angel's neck and pulled him down. The row around them instantly died away and he felt fear grip him again as twelve staring eyes burned his skin. Only for a second and he was lost again in the feel of Angel's lips and Angel's tongue and Angel's fingers running up his back. They took it slower now, tasting and feeling each other's mouths as they lay pressed together, their trapped cocks throbbing and twitching. Every now and then he heard a giggle or the sharp intake of breath and he would be reminded of where they were but somehow it didn't matter too much anymore. Then too soon for his liking someone was poking him, telling him to let go, that the time was definitely up now. The soft lips pressing against his lifted away and he opened his eyes in time to see Angel rolling off and sitting up. Feeling dizzy and painfully aware of the tent in his loose shorts Will sat up as well and at last dared to look at the others.

It would be hard to guess who it had affected the most. Xander didn't look at either of them but there were red spots on his cheeks and he was hunched over awkwardly. Faith's lips were parted and she sat on her heels, leaning forward, one hand pressing down on her crotch, a wicked glint in her smiling eyes. Willow's face was red, what could be seen of it from behind Oz who was kissing her in much the same way as Angel and Will had been doing earlier. Lindsey was leering, giving them the thumbs up before glancing smugly at Buffy who refused to look up, hugging her knees and staring stubbornly at her toes.

Will stole a look at Angel but his face was once again as closed off as carved stone, the flush that had coloured his cheeks already gone and if Will hadn't still had the taste of him in his mouth he would have thought he'd dreamt the whole thing. Awkwardly he retrieved the towel and tugged it close around him. He shivered, the cold sneaking up on him again.

“Okay. Nice guys. And now...”

“No way. Forget it. I'm going home.”

Buffy stood up and was about to dive into the lake when Lindsey caught her arm. “Oh come on, Buffy. Don't be such a pussy. A deal is a deal.” He pulled her down on his lap, sliding a hand down her front. “Don't tell me you're not burning for some action of your own after that show.”

She turned her head to look at him, ignoring the calloused fingers rubbing the damp material of her bikini. “Are you? Gay porn get you hot?”

Will could feel his face burning and for a moment he thought he felt Angel stiffening beside him but when he looked up there was that same stone face, staring at the others stoically.

“Hell yeah, that did. I'd even fuck Xander right now if he wasn't such a virgin.”

“Am not!”

“No?”

“Fuck you.”

“Or that.”

Lindsey laughed as Xander blushed an even darker red, pulling up his knees in an effort to hide the bulge in his tight speedos. “ _That_ you liked? You're such a closet-dom, Xander. You really need to let it all out one day. Cordy had you so damn pussy-whipped you're still weeping.”

“Weren't you dating someone named Cordelia? And then your brother?” Will whispered to Angel as another row ensued, momentarily forgetting that his former make-out partner was doing the stony ignoring thing.

Angel hmph'd and scowled. “According to her she's looking for something better. Than all of us, I guess. Me, Connor, Xander...”

Will stole a glance at him, still feeling the heat from their kisses on his lips. “She must be pretty stupid then.”

Angel blinked then looked down at him with surprise. A small smile tugged at his lips and Will's heart leaped as he smiled back. Maybe this guy really did like him. Maybe he had felt it too, that it was more than just a bet. That...

“What was your name again?”

He deflated, quickly looking down to hide his disappointment. “William. Will.”

Angel shook his head. “We already have a Will. Any nickname? What do your friends call you?”

“What friends?” It came out bitterer than he planned and he felt himself blushing again. Bugger.

The hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up at Angel's sympathetic face. “Takes time to get to know people.”

He opened his mouth to answer only to close it again and turn his head when someone poked his shoulder. Smoke was blown into his eyes and when he managed to blink them clear there was a fat joint in front of him, held by a freckled hand.

“And now you've met us. You want?” Oz waved the joint before his eyes and without even thinking he nodded and moved to take it only to have Oz put it against his lips. His fingers were hot where they touched the corner of Will's mouth and he hitched his breath. Big mistake.

He could feel his eyes water as he coughed violently, the smoke burning his lungs and throat. Everyone was watching him, wicked smiles and amused laughs, and it would usually have made him feel terribly self-conscious but somehow having just made out with a guy in front of them put all other things in perspective.

“Bloody hell!” he finally managed to gasp, “that's some good shit.”

They nearly fell over laughing, even Angel looked amused and Lindsey leaned over and punched Will in the chest, hard enough that he fell back. Angel caught him by the shoulder right before he hit his head on the flat stone. “Easy there.” He pushed him back up but once there the hand lingered, hidden behind his towel, fingers brushing against his waist. Will hardly dared to breathe.

“We should call him Pothead.” Lindsey snagged the joint from Oz and sucked in the smoke with half-closed eyes.

“We already have a pothead.” Faith grinned at Oz who smiled back, a look of lazy contentment on his face as he retrieved the joint and handed it to Willow who after a shallow puff handed it to the next one. When it was Will's turn again he made sure to breathe the smoke slowly down into his lungs, feeling the warmth swirl around in his body. This time he could feel the drug making its way up to his head and when Angel took the joint from him, stroking his fingers in the progress, he looked up and gave him a goofy smile. Angel chuckled, and then as he pulled a drag with closed eyes Will could feel his fingers slip under the waistband of his shorts at the small of his back. He only just managed to swallow his gasp.

Seems that his father's talk of drugs making you impotent was complete bollocks because... hello, little Willie!

No one seemed to notice. Buffy and Lindsey were arguing again with Faith looking more and more pissed off and Xander looked like he was wishing he was somewhere else. Or maybe that Will was somewhere else judging from the sulky glances he stole his way. Not that he really cared. Not as long as Angel was stroking up and down the knots in his spine, warm thigh pressing against his.

“We made a deal, Buffy!”

“I don't care! I'm not-”

“Oh for god's sake!” Willow rolled her eyes and crawled over on unsteady knees. She threw a quick glance at Oz who grinned like the Cheshire cat and nodded. Then she pulled Faith in by the arm and planted a big fat kiss on her lips. You could have heard a penny drop. Even Angel's stroking stopped for a moment only to resume with lower dips and more insistent fingers. They all watched, wide-eyed, as Faith quickly caught up and with one hand twisted in Willow's hair the other came around her waist, pulling her tighter.

Xander's whisper of 'Oh God' was drowned out by Lindsey's groan of 'Jesus fuck.' They quickly scooted to the side to allow the girls more room when Faith lay Willow down and began to stroke her breasts and stomach as they kissed with growing passion.

Will glanced over at Oz, wondering how he felt about all of this but by the blissful look on his face he was not having any problem with his girlfriend kissing another girl. Will mentally smacked his own head. Of course not, wasn't this like every guy's fantasy? Well, most guys'. Frankly he'd be more interested in seeing a videotape of himself making out with Angel.

Licking his lips nervously he leaned closer to the boy beside him. The fingers that had been on a downward path, faltered slightly before continuing, this time slipping way further down than before and Will found himself leaning forward to give them better access. He hitched his breath as he found a finger prodding its way between his cheeks and then suddenly he had to bite down to keep himself from gasping. God, he was touching him _there_ , feather-light strokes and circles that send sparks of electricity to his cock.

He looked up at Angel but his eyes were fixated on the show in front of them and Will felt lost for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about being groped by a guy that was really reacting to a live lesbian show. To tell the truth he wasn't sure how he felt about being groped by a guy period. Especially in broad daylight.

It had always been dark. And mostly cold. Which had made it seem so logical to huddle together under a blanket or share the warmth in bed. He'd thought it nice at first, surprised that an older boy would care so much about him, wanting him to feel safe and warm so far from home. Then it hadn't been so nice anymore. Just strange and frightening and definitely forbidden. By the time Rupert's friends joined in some weeks later he had overcome the frightening part and started to embrace the feeling good part. Their roughness had set him back some but after a while that became a part of it as well to the extent that he almost missed it when it was just the two of them even if Rupert was anything but gentle. He assumed this was how it was supposed to be between friends, lovers. And then one day he'd made the mistake of trying to kiss Rupert in the library...

He startled as a warm arm came around his waist, squeezing him. “You all right?” Angel was whispering but it still sounded loud among the subdued moans and smacking noises coming from the girls.

He blinked. He could see out of the corner of his eye as Xander glanced at them before turning back to the show and he blushed. Angel was watching him with concern and he wondered what he had done to make him so worried. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Why?”

“You were trembling. And your eyes rolled back. I thought you were fainting or something.”

God, Angel must think him a total ninny. “Sorry. I just... I was thinking. Remembering some stuff.”

“Bad stuff?”

He hesitated. “Some, yeah.”

“You want me to stop?” Angel's voice was barely audible.

Will froze. He thought they were going to be all 'If I don't talk about it it's not really happening' about whatever it was they were doing. He swallowed the nervous lump that was suddenly in his throat. “No. I'm okay.”

“Good.”

The hand slipped from his waist and down the front of his shorts in one fluid motion and he sucked in his breath, pulling the towel tighter around him to make sure his lap was concealed. Because even if Oz was unabashed rubbing himself through his shorts and Buffy was resting her head on Lindsey's shoulder as he stroke her nipples through the thin top with the other hand pressed against her panties, he really didn't think him and Angel making out openly would be accepted quite as easily.

Talking about which... He was sure the girls had been at it more than two minutes and for a moment he felt annoyed that they had stopped him and Angel so soon. The image of him and Angel kissing and rubbing each other until they climaxed in front of all of Angel's friends was almost more than he could bear, especially with Angel's fingers softly stroking up and down his painfully hard cock.

The moans and panting suddenly sped up and they all watched with glazed eyes - that had only partly to do with the pot swimming in their heads - as the rubbing and stroking became more frantic and when Faith pushed aside Willow's panties and slid her fingers in between red curls there was a question who gasped loudest, Willow or the audience.

“Come on, Wills. Yeah.” Faith's harsh whisper turned into a groan as Willow's fingers pushed inside her and then they were both coming, small puppy-like noises between them.

Will gripped Angel's thigh when the hand on his cock squeezed hard but thankfully his moan was lost in the sound of four other teenagers biting down their own sounds. Willow slowly sat up, gasping once again when Faith withdrew her fingers. Her face was almost as red as her hair, her eyes glittering with euphoria. She shakily crawled over to Oz who pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

“Well, that...” Xander laughed nervously, a damp spot on the front of his shorts. “Are you sure that was two minutes? Maybe you should do it again?”

Faith grinned and unstrapped her top that was all askew anyway, throwing it in his face. “Shut up, Xander.” She lay back, her round breasts like mounds of quivering jelly on her chest.

“I'm just sayin'. Beside, it's not fair. Everyone's getting something except me.”

Faith looked up, hands under her head, eyeing Buffy and Lindsey who were by now on full make-out roll then glancing over to Oz and Willow before resting her eyes on the third pair. Will felt himself blush but Angel just raised his eyebrows at her, never stopping his stroking under the towel. Faith grinned and winked at them before sitting up, her breasts bouncing.

“You're right. Come here. I can do another round.”

Xander rolled his eyes and laughed but stopped abruptly when he realised she was serious, scrambling up on his knees and crawling to her side with lightning speed.

“Okay, now _I'm_ leaving.”

Will froze as Angel slipped the hand out of his pants and rose to his feet. “There's a limit to how much porn I can stomach for one day.” He shook his head and smiled when no one even looked up. “Yeah, I'm definitely leaving.”

Will sat still, an iceberg forming in his belly as he watched Angel slip into the water. He was... going? Just like that? He felt close to crying. It was Rupert all over again. Except without the beating and hatred.

“You coming?”

He looked up. Angel was trotting the water, frowning at him. “It's damn freezing in here. I'm not gonna wait forever.”

He jumped to his feet, throwing the towel away. “Yes! Wait.”

Didn't really matter that the water was still freezing cold. Once they were out of it and naked in the backseat of Angel's car he soon warmed up again.

fin


End file.
